Victubia: The Spirits
by ChaosTheDark08
Summary: When Lord Pewdiepie and his wife move to Victubia, there is something that he has always wanted to see. But there's one place standing in his way- The Late Night Bar and Lord Cryaotic. I don't own Victubia.


When Lord Pewdiepie had moved to Victubia with his wife, Lady Marzia, he had wanted a new life in the city. There would be new work, more demand for the carrier ducks his family bred, and the chance to do more paranormal investigations more often. Marzia would be able to enjoy life in the city and make new friends.  
But there was another reason the Duck Lord, as he was known, had moved. The rumours. The famous urban legend.  
_'When you see a thousand Sup Guys, you get a wish granted.' Apparently, this place is full of them...mischievous spirits. I've never seen one...and now I'm here to prove that they exist by examining one._  
Everyone he had spoken to confirmed their existence, saying weird things about 'encounters' that they'd had with the spirits. The Sup Guys liked playing pranks, once they even replaced the head of the statue of Queen Minx with a pumpkin. Pewds heard many different stories about the naïve ghosts that roamed the place.  
_How could small little spirits even remove the head of a heavy statue...I highly doubt that they did that._  
One place was repeatedly mentioned in their conversations however. A place Lord Pewdiepie didn't really want to go to at any costs.  
The Late Night Bar.

"Felix, if you really want to see one of these spirits, why aren't you going to the bar? Isn't that where everyone has said to go?" Marzia sat down, letting one of her pugs jump onto her lap.  
"I'm not going. Personal reasons. Anyway, there are no confirmed sightings of them there." Felix grumbled, sitting down next to her.  
"You're being stupid. I know that if I was a paranormal investigator, who has always, always, always wanted to see a Sup ghost, I would be running over there, no matter what. What could be so bad that you would sacrifice that?"  
There was a long pause as a duck flapped over to him, quacking loudly.  
"...You know who runs that place? _He does._ That Lord Cryaotic, the famous Vox-thingy magic person. Once, when we first met, he used whatever evil magic he has to make me repeatedly smash my face into the wall, before knocking me out, along with Ken. He's a bad guy. Do you think I want to go through that again?" Pewds snapped, shaking with anger at the bitter memories going through his mind. He didn't understand the ideas behind magic, but it was evil.  
_And now she wants me to go into his threshold and get mind-controlled again! No, no way._  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. One of the servants and Lady Red, who worked at the Late Night Bar, entered the room quickly.  
_Isn't she another magical person? Fire, wasn't it? I can't see her tie from here..._  
The people who worked at Late Night all had their powers represented by small symbols on their ties, which they were forced to wear, along with the red vest with the Late Night insignia on it.  
Red was flustered. She had obviously been running, which was quite a feat, as the bar wasn't that close to his new residence.  
"Pewds. I need your help. Desperately. We have a Level Two emergency on our hands..." Red coughed, not really caring about formalities. She knew Felix well enough to know that he'd let the fact that she wasn't using his full title slide.  
"What is it?"  
"We need you to help with a little...infestation of ours. You wanted to see a Sup Guy, right? Well, I can assure you that you will see over 300 you help us. Little cute bastards are smashing stuff...again. I wish Cry would stop attracting the things..."  
Her voice trailed off as she became lost in thought. Felix began to weigh up the odds.  
_If I go...I'll get to see them, something I've wanted since I was young. But then again, there's Cry..._  
"Look. I can deal with Cry if that's what you are worried about. I heard about how that mission ended. Stick some cloth in your ears if he makes you nervous. I've been at the receiving end of that power, trust me. It takes a while to...get over."  
Pewds sighed, and nodded, getting his paranormal gear ready. Red smiled, silently cheering that she had managed to convince him to come along without setting him on fire.  
_I'm going to regret this..._

When they arrived, the Late Night Bar was empty, with the draping red curtains drawn. Slowly, Red pushed the door open.  
What was inside shocked them.  
Thousands of Sup spirits were floating around the bar, being commanded by Lord Cryaotic, who was in the centre of the room, giving soft and quiet directions to the little ghosts, who were packing tables away.  
Red's jaw hit the floor.  
"Oh...hello Red...hello Lord Pewdiepie. Please be quiet. Loud noises frighten them." Lord Cryaotic whispered from under his mask, before going back to conducting the floating tables.  
Both of them stood there in silence, frozen in shock.  
"W-what are you doing?" Red stuttered, confused by the sight before her.  
"Cleaning. Using these cute little ghosts. They're very hard workers, and they like it here, so why not? Not very good at cleaning glasses, but they can lift the tables and clean those. I get more sleep, it stops them from breaking all of the bottles in the cellar, everyone wins."  
Cry spoke with indifference, not registering the shock on their faces.  
"But they were breaking the-"  
"I know. They were bored. They just want to play."  
"So...there was no point in bringing him here?"  
"Not really. But now he is over his fear of me, and can see a Sup Guy or two. Or a thousand. Made a wish yet?"  
Felix slowly nodded, still staring at the ghosts and not really paying attention to what Cry was saying. He couldn't really hear him either through the cloth jamming his ears.  
One brave Sup Guy was floating towards his face, and hovered just in front of him. He poked it cautiously, and let it descend onto his hand.  
It was a pale white, with a single black hair and two stubby feet, and two eyes and a straight mouth.  
Cry chuckled as Felix examined the creature gently, recording everything as it danced around his face.  
Red gave him a warning look. She knew Cry well enough to know when he had an evil plan.  
She also knew better than to intervene.  
_He's no better than the spirits...especially when he replaced the Queen's head with a pumpkin in the middle of the night._  
Pewds was so caught up in inspecting the wonderful thing in front of him that he didn't notice the bartender sneaking up behind him, pulling the cotton out of one of his ears, and whispering in a language Felix didn't understand, knocking him unconscious.

When Lord Pewdiepie awoke, he was in his home, asleep on the sofa.  
_That wasn't a dream..._  
After checking that he still had his recorder, he noticed a small box on the floor.  
In messy handwriting, a note was attached to it:  
**I hope you believe the legend now.**  
Marzia came into the room, her pugs following her from behind.  
"What's that?"  
_I have a vague idea..._  
Quickly, he tore into the package, not really caring about how ungentlemanly he was being.  
Inside the box was a small Sup Guy, which was stretching.  
_Exactly what I wished for..._


End file.
